october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Torquill
Luna Torquill '''is the Duchess of Shadowed Hills and the wife of Sylvester Torquill. She is the youngest daughter of Blind Michael and Acacia. Originally a Blodynbryd, she had taken the skin of a Kitsune girl to escape her father, and this led her into meeting Sylvester, whom she eventually married. Race Kitsune (removed) / Blodynbryd, a rose dryad Biography / Background '''Luna is the wife of Duke Sylvester Torquill. Before the series started, she is abducted along with Rayseline Torquill by Simon Torquill, the Duke's twin brother, who hates his brother—he was being influenced by Oleander de Merelands. Sylvester sends his Knight Errant, Toby Daye to rescue them. Toby walks into a trap and is turned into a fish for fourteen years before she could rescue them. The two suffered greatly during their long abduction. Luna's origins are revealed in An Artificial Night. She is revealed to be the daughter of two Firstborn - Blind Michael and Acacia. Like most of her sisters, Luna had escaped, though she removed the skin of a Kitsune and hid her original nature for a long time. She begs Toby to kill Blind Michael. In Late Eclipses, Luna mysteriously becomes ill, as does Lily. Their illnesses are attributed to poison. Rayseline points the finger at Toby to the Queen of the Mists. However, it is revealed that Rayseline poisoned the soil of Luna's roses with salt with Manuel's help in an attempt to kill and usurp her mother. Though Walther manages to cure her condition, Luna loses her Kitsune skin and is purely Blodynbryd again. In One Salt Sea, Luna defends Toby's actions to the Queen of the Mists using her grandfather Oberon to reinforce that. She is greatly pained that Raysel is revealed to have kidnapped the Lorden boys. In Ashes of Honor, Luna opens one of the Rose Roads for Toby and Tybalt to follow in an attempt to rescue Raj. The strain between her relationship with Toby is clear. In The Winter Long, Luna finally snaps and actively reveals how angry she is a Toby for her and Raysel's fate. In exchange for revealing Evening's status as Firstborn, Luna orders Toby to shift the balance in her blood. Though Toby succeeds, Luna snaps and accuses Toby of murdering her daughter. Tybalt however eases the tension and Luna confirms Toby's suspicious. Luna opens a door to one of the Old Roads where the Luidaeg and Evening are fighting. Luna is not seen again until Once Broken Faith, where she is still bitter about Rayseline not waking up. It is revealed that Toby could've woken Raysel up but didn't realise it until after her blood is shifted. About Parents * Acacia * Blind Michael (deceased) Ocupation / Titles / Position *Duchess of Shadowed HIlls Abilities, Powers, Skills * Luna can turn into a fox. (loses that ability) * can commune with the flower spirits * Anything Luna touches grows Roses * talent for roses * has a dozen rose gardens and tends them all herself * She's a queen among the roses, they al but bow to her * Garden of Glass Roses: everywhere, roses—every flower, every petal and bud, is living, blossoming glass, stained with flawless color—no scent—in an enclosed, marble circular room, glass dome, glittering quartz pathways.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 12 Characteristics * she didn't stand needlessly on ceremony, often wore gardening clothes * Stays awake all day for her rose gardens, Sylvester stays awake for her. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 13 Personality * "sweet, egalitarian woman", becomes bitter after losing her Kitsune skin and Raysel being elf-shot Physical Appearance * literally foxlike, with silver-furred ears and three tails. (former) * Short, slender, compact; Luna was a small woman, arms strengthened by hours of gardening. * waist-length braided brown hair * Blodynbryd features: pink hair, ivory white skin, pollen-yellow eyes, taller Home / Habitat * Shadowed Hills Other Details *Legend to the flower spirits, all the roses know her—like the Rose Goblin.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 8 * It's unknown what happened to Luna and Raysel during the twelve years that they were missing—Luna came back sadder, stranger—Raysel came back wrong.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 11 Connections Events in the Series (Spoilers) Use the book title at the opening of each paragraph as a "Spoiler Warning". ✥ In Rosemary and Rue, Toby told Luna the whole story minus the Hope Chest and suspicions about Rayseline Torquill. She convince toby to go to the Luidaeg with teh Rose Goblin as her guide. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 22 Quotes : I stopped, raising my hands. "I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of Luna's. You know Luna, don't you? Of course you know Luna, all the roses know her . . ." : The Rose Goblin stopped whining, watching me with wide gleaming eyes. Good. Some flower spirits were more closely tied to their origins than others, and rose goblins tend to cling to the plants that birth them. I meant what I said: I've never met a rose that didn't know luna Torquill. Being a legend to the flowers must be interesting. It certainly keeps her busy during pruning season. I took another step forward. "Are you Oday?" — Toby Daye Rosemary and Rue, ch. 8 Book Chapter References See Also * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms External References * Mythical Creatures Guide - Kitsune Category:Characters Category:Faerie Royalty